


Snowman

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Four-year-old Myranda finds her brother sparring with their snowman.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Myranda giggled as she crunched through the snowy courtyard of the castle, enjoying the snow around her and how it made her brilliant blue cloak look even brighter.  She was headed to the training yard to check on the snowman she and her brother had built there yesterday.  She hoped he wasn’t too cold—maybe she should get him a cloak, too!  Perhaps a red one to go with the carrot that Fergus had snatched from the larder for his nose.

She reached the yard to find Fergus already there, a wooden practice sword in his hand.  Their snowman had been given a shield, which the ten-year-old hit with a dull thunk every so often.  The boy feinted one way, then another, taking a step back then forward to strike the shield again, then back, feinting toward the shield before lunging forward, plunging the wooden blade into the snowman.

Fergus was startled by the scream that echoed through the still, cold air, looking around wildly only to see his four-year-old sister standing nearby, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she stared at him in horror.

“You killed him!” she cried.  “You killed our snowman!”

He blinked and looked over at the snowman—and the wooden sword that was stuck in his middle.  “Oh… Myra….”  He’d be in trouble for this for sure!  He pulled the sword out quickly and hurried over to his sister, who was now sobbing into her hands.  “Myra, Myra, don’t cry!  Don’t cry, baby sister!  It’s ok, see?  He’s fine!”

“You killed our snowman!”

“No I didn’t, see?”  He pointed toward the snowman.  “He’s alright!  Still standing!”

Myranda sniffled and looked up to find that the snowman was indeed still standing, looking none the worse for wear.  “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!”  He hugged her tightly.  “Aww… don’t cry, baby sister.  Come on, wipe your nose before Nan catches you.”

The little girl sniffled again, wiping her face on her sleeve.

“Do you want to make him a friend?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ok, come on, then.”  He took his sister’s hand and walked with her into the training yard to make a second snowman.


End file.
